libraryofmetzofitzfandomcom-20200214-history
Eldritch Kin
Though rare, some kineticists are possessed of familiars. Taking a cue from the eldritch guardians of yore, they have learned to bestow a piece of their elemental power upon their allied creatures. Class Skills An eldritch kin gains Diplomacy, Handle Animal, and Ride as class skills, and can add their Constitution modifier to Diplomacy and Handle Animal checks made in regards to their familiar instead of their Charisma modifier. This alters the kineticist’s class skills. Elemental Familiar (Su) At 1st level, an eldritch kin receives elemental whispers as a bonus wild talent. Rather than manifesting their elemental voice as an animal by concentrating, the whisper can be manifested as a full-round action, acts as a normal familiar as per the wizard class feature, and receives the ability to speak to animals of its kind when it normally would. It does not return to the eldritch kin when it takes damage, or if they do not concentrate when it moves further than 30 feet from them, instead doing so only if they call it back into their mind as a standard action or it dies (at which point it cannot be manifested until the eldritch kin pays the usual costs for replacing a familiar). An eldritch kin cannot have the greater elemental whispers utility wild talent and the Improved Familiar feat at the same time. They can choose to gain Improved Familiar even if they normally could not gain a new familiar so long as the familiar granted through their elemental whispers is not manifested; the type of familiar they choose for this feat permanently replaces the animal type chosen for their elemental whispers. In addition, the familiar gains a burn pool. It can accept up to 1 point of burn per round and up to 3 points of burn per day, regardless of its hit dice, otherwise functioning as the kineticist class feature. It can use any simple blast its master possesses, treating 1/2 its hit dice as its kineticist level for this purpose. If it does not possess a prehensile limb, it can use any body part to deliver its blast so long as that body part is associated with a natural attack it possesses (such as a crab’s pincers or a wolf’s mouth), but if it possesses neither a prehensile limb nor any natural attacks, it cannot deliver kinetic blasts. As long as the familiar is within 30 feet of its master, they can perform a DC 10 Handle Animal check (or Diplomacy, if their familiar is not an animal or magical beast) to have it use that blast with one or more infusions or metakinesis the eldritch kin possesses, increasing the DC by 5 for each total point of burn the familiar would accept to do so and for each point of burn it currently has; if the eldritch kin fails this check, the familiar is unwilling to suffer the pain of this burn, and its kinetic blast is harmlessly dispelled. At 13th level, they can increase the DC of this check by 10 to have their familiar use a composite blast they possess instead. Kinetic blasts used by the eldritch kin’s familiar benefit from their infusion specialization, composite specialization, and metakinetic master abilities. This replaces gather power and the 1st-level infusion, as well as the familiar’s deliver touch spells and scry on familiar abilities. Weakened Burn (Su) An eldritch kin can only accept an amount of burn per day equal to their Constitution modifier (rather than 3 + their Constitution modifier). This ability alters the burn class feature. Shared Power (Ex) When the eldritch kin uses or possesses a utility wild talent other than elemental whispers or greater elemental whispers which normally only affects themselves, it affects their familiar as well. If the effect has a duration, its duration is the same for both the eldritch kin and their familiar. This replaces the familiar’s share spells ability. Beastly Bonds (Ex) Whenever the eldritch kin is capable of learning a new infusion, they can choose to instead have their familiar learn a bonus feat. The familiar must meet the prerequisites for any feats that it learns this way. If their familiar is lost or dies, the eldritch kin can reclaim the feat slots and select new infusions for themselves or apply the slots toward their new familiar. This alters infusions. Kindred Souls (Su) At 11th level, if the eldritch kin is gravely injured or about to die, their soul immediately transfers to their familiar’s body (if their familiar is not manifested, it immediately manifests). The two souls share the familiar’s body peaceably, can communicate freely, and both retain their ability to think and reason. The familiar can allow its master’s soul to take over the body temporarily or reclaim it as a move action. They can persist in this state indefinitely, or the eldritch kin can return to their own body (if available) by touch, transfer into a suitable vessel (such as a clone), or take over another body as if using ''magic jar ''(with no receptacle). So long as the eldritch kin’s soul is residing in and in control of their familiar’s body, it possesses all abilities they would have possessed in their own body and it is treated as having their mental ability scores, they share their burn pools, and all Handle Animal checks to make the familiar perform a kinetic blast automatically succeed. However, these abilities are limited by the familiar’s physiology (for example, they may not be able to use a weapon that the familiar could not normally use given its physical form, even if the eldritch kin is proficient with it). This ability replaces supercharge and the 12th-level utility wild talent.